Steps to the Altar
by ARCadianArmy
Summary: My massive new story! Follows the steps Connor and Abby take to get married. Also follows the relationship between Jess and Becker. Do they get together? I guess you'll find out! Please Review, favourite and follow if you want to! Abby M/Connor T, Becker/Jess with a little Matt/Emily.
1. 1 Maid of honour

It was a quiet day at the ARC. No anomalies, which was a bonus because no lives were put in danger, and everyone at the ARC could get on with, and finish all of their overdue paperwork. Jess in particular liked the quiet, because it meant she could spend time updating the ADD, and it was desperately needed.

She had just finished some rewiring underneath the ADD, when she heard a voice.

'Hey Jess, you ok down there?' It was Abby, standing by Jess' chair, looking slightly bemused at her team mate sitting on the floor under the table.

'Oh, hey Abby' she replied as she came from under the table and sat back in her chair. 'I was just rewiring, and everything, you know. The ADD needs an update, and I though, no better time to do it than now!'

'So is it all done now?'

'Yeah, just need to reboot and do a few external updates.'

Jess eyed Abby, and figured she didn't really want a detailed explanation of what she was going to do. So, instead, she turned back to the ADD, and switched it on.

'So,' Jess began. 'What have you been up to then?'

'Oh, you know, anomaly reports, findings that sort of thing. Finished now though'. Abby held up some paper folders and placed them on Jess' desk.

'Just came to see what you are doing after work today.'

'I was just going to order some food, have a quiet night in'

'So you don't mind if Emily comes round then, we can make a night of it, start making preparations about the wedding, discus…' Abby was cut off by Jess' squealing.

'Oh my god, I thought you'd never ask.' Jess started babbling. 'Of course she can come over. We'll order food, I'll stop at the shop on the way home, and pick up some wine, and it'll be fun. Just Emily though. A much needed girl's night in.'

Abby smiled at Jess, and couldn't help but feel softened by her excitement towards the wedding. 'Right, well, speak to you later then, I'll let Emily know, see if she's up for it.'

'Ok, see you later. If you want anything from the shop, let me know before I leave.'

Abby nodded and walked in the direction towards matt's lab. Emily would more than likely be in their, learning about plants or something.

Jess watched Abby leave and turned back towards the ADD. She hadn't know Abby and Connor for a long time, but she knew that they were meant for each other, and she felt happy and relieved that they were making plans towards the wedding. She would do anything she could to make sure it was the happiest day of their lives, after all they'd bee through, they truly deserve it, and after all the complications with Connor, Philip and New Dawn, they just needed a bit of happiness in their lives.

'Hey Jess.' Jess' thought were interrupted by another voice at the ADD. It was Becker, here to hand in some finished reports.

'Oh hey. Are they for me?' Becker nodded and handed her the files, ad she placed them on top of Abby's reports. 'Are you going on your lunch now?'

'Not just yet, I need to go down to the armoury, check the new arrivals. Are you going?'

'Yeah, I might go in a bit. Just need Patricia to come up and cover first.'

Just then Connor came over, and lightly slapped Becker on the back, and in return, receiving death glares from Becker.

'Hey Jess. Alright Becker. Do you want to come to the pub for a few drinks after work with me and Matt? The girls are having a night in; let's have a night out, yeah?'

'Are you going to be there?'

'Err, well yeah, obviously.' Connor replied, looking a little confused, and unaware of Beckers teasing, making Jess giggle a little.

'Then no, thank you.' Becker answered, a slight smile rising from the corner of his mouth, clearly enjoying winding Connor up.

'What, come on? I'm buying the first few rounds. Come on mate, it will be fun. Just like old times.' Connor looked up at Becker seriously, and Jess swore she saw Becker flinch when Connor said like old times.

'OK, I might as well. Can't leave Matt alone with you can I? He would never forgive me.'

The look of relief on Connors face was evident, and he started walking towards his lab, smiling. 'Cheers mate. See you later then.'

After a few moments of silence, Becker straightened up and turned towards Jess. 'Right, better get down to the armoury then. See you later.'

He lightly brushed his fingers across the top of her back, resulting in multiple shiver being sent down her spine. Jess took a deep breath. 'Ok, see you later.' When he was out of sight, she collapsed into her chair. _Oh God. Why the hell did he do that? _She thought to herself. Turning back to the ADD, she busied herself with work, trying to take her mind off Becker.

…..

Abby was sitting on the sofa at home, watching TV and waiting for Jess and Emily. Jess had decided to bring Emily home after work, saving Matt from coming over, and on the way home, they had stopped at a few places to pick up chocolate, food, wine and some good chick flicks. Abby jumped slightly when her phone rang out beside her. She had to text messages; one from Connor, and one from Jess.

Connor's read _Hey, have fun tonight, I'll be thinking of you, call you later so you know I am still alive. Love you, Con. Xxx _Her heart melted reading the message, but she thought to herself that he better call her, or she'll be worrying that he was dead. She read Jess' message too; _Hey Ab, we'll be home in a bit, no need to order food, we stopped at the Chinese. Open the wine for us! Jx_

Abby laughed and jumped up from her seat to get the wine and three glasses. In the kitchen, she got some plates and forks for the food, and put on some music from her iPod. _Tonight's going to be a good night. _She thought to herself._ Well, if Jess says yes, of course!_

She was walking back into the sitting room with the wine and glasses, when Jess' key turned in the lock. 'Hey Abby, we're back!' Abby helped Jess carry the shopping in and took the food into the kitchen. 'Sorry we're a little late. I thought I'd get a bit of shopping in.'

Emily walked through the door behind Jess carting more shopping. 'Hello Abby. Jess, where would you like me to put these shopping bags?'

'Just put them on the kitchen table Emily, thank you. I'll put them away now, actually.'

Abby showed Emily through to the kitchen, and started helping Jess put the shopping away. Emily sat on a stool, watching the two girls dance around each other to the music, while putting the shopping away.

'Emily' Jess began. 'Feel free to pour yourself some wine. Could you pour me and Abby a glass to please? It's in the living room.' Emily went to pour the wine, excited about tonight. She knew how much it meant for Abby, and she was more than happy to be a part of it. Frankly, she felt blessed that she had found such lovely friends at all. Emily was about to go back into the kitchen when Jess and Abby came through to the sitting room, carrying the Chinese food and the plates. Abby put the food onto the coffee table and collapsed into the sofa, taking a glass from Emily. After taking a long swig of the wine, she sat back and rested her elbow on the cushion beside her.

'Thanks Em, really need this' She motioned the wine and took another gulp as Emily sat beside her and Jess sat in the armchair opposite. Jess and Emily both laughed as Abby finished off her glass, reached for the bottle and poured another, and started opening the various items of food on the table.

As they were all tucking in, ad piling their plates high, talk gradually turned to the wedding.

'So, have you made any plans at all yet? This is one of the first times I've heard you talk about the wedding since you got engaged.'

Abby sat up properly and put her plate down. 'We haven't really made any plans yet, but I am going to make a start. We've wasted too long of our time not admitting our feelings, and I'm not going to waste any more. So, the reason I asked to do this tonight, is because I wanted to ask you something.' Abby turned to face Jess properly, and looked her in the eye. Jess could tell she looked really nervous.

'I was wondering if you will be my maid of honour. It would mean a lot to me, I know we haven't known each other too long, but I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me and Connor since we came back from the Cretaceous.'

Abby stopped to take a deep breath, and she felt her eyes welling, as did Jess. She looked over at Jess, who couldn't control her tears, and let them fall freely down her face. Emily wasn't crying, but she looked genuinely happy, and placed her hand on Abby's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

'Abby, I'd… I'd love to! Nothing would make me happier. Oh my God!' Jess rose from her seat and rushed over to Abby, who stood up too, and pulled Jess into a tight hug. 'I can't believe it!' Jess and Abby stood there hugging for a few more moments, before Jess pulled away from Abby, with a serious look.

'Wait, what about Emily? Are you ok with this, because if you're not I can…' Jess was cut off by Emily. She stood up and took Jess by the shoulders.

'Jess, I've already spoken to Abby, she came and asked me if it was ok. It is more than ok; I wouldn't have it any other way. You'd make a perfect maid of honour. Ok?'

'Ok' Jess replied timidly. Emily sat back down and picker her plate back up, with a devilish grin spread across her face. 'Besides, what use is it to me dancing with Captain Becker?'

Jess choked on her wine and looked up at the two ladies slightly embarrassed. 'What? Are you kidding me? Becker's going to be Best man?'

Emily and Abby both nodded. 'It's about time something happened between you two.' Emily laughed. 'If nothing happens now, I will personally kill that emotionally retarded captain myself.' This last remark received splutters and laughs from both Jess and Abby.

'She's right though.' Abby laughed. 'If he hasn't made a move by the wedding, you need to teach him a lesson. I'll leave that up to you.' Jess smiled at this, causing Emily and Abby to laugh again.

'Ok, maybe it is a good idea. Let's get this party started then!' Jess ran into the kitchen, grabbed another bottle of wine and turned the music up. She ran back into the sitting room, opening the wine, but Abby had gone.

'She's on the phone to Connor, Jess.' Emily said, after seeing Jess' confused reaction to her friend's sudden disappearance.

'Oh, ok, I'll pour her another glass anyway.' Jess refilled the glasses and returned to her seat, casually chatting to Emily, about work.

…..

Abby closed her bedroom door behind her and answered the phone to Connor.

'Hey Con. Are you alright?'

'ABBY! See Becker, told you she was going to answer. Abby, I can't wait to come home. I can't wait to see you. I really miss you Abby. Are you having fun? I am. I came third a drinking game with Matt and Becker.'

Abby heard a familiar Irishman's voice in the background. 'That means you came last mate.' She then hears both Matt and Becker laugh uproariously.

'Yeah' Connor called back.' It's the winning that counts, not the taking part. Wait, it's the losing that count… never mind. Abby, are you still there?'

'Yeah Connor, I'm still here. Are you ok? Are you having fun?'

Yeah. Loads. I'll be home soon. I'm tired, and I want to see you. I love you Abby. You mean everything to me. Everything. I mean it. Nothing or no one could make me happier if they tried. I'd give up everything for you Abby. I would give away all of my comics, and my figurines, for you. Well, maybe not all of my comics, just a few…'

'Connor, shut up, you're rambling. It's ok; you don't have to give anything away.' Abby sat on her bed and hugged Connor's pillow. 'Just make sure you stay safe yeah? Don't do anything stupid ok? Love you, speak to you soon. Bye bye.'

'Love you too Abby!'

Abby ended the call, and a few tears ran down her face. She loved that man so much, and it was obvious that he loved her too. She couldn't wait for the day she could walk down the aisle be called Mrs. Connor Temple. She gasped a little at the last thought. She wiped her tears, and ran back into the sitting where Emily and Jess were laughing. Abby started laughing shakily too, and the other two ladies looked up with concern at Abby.

'Abby!' Emily pulled Abby down onto the sofa and hugged her. Jess got up and sat on the other side of Abby, hugging her too. 'Are you ok? What's happened? Has something happened to Connor?'

Abby wiped her eyes again, trying to let the girls know she wasn't crying because she was sad. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

'Can you believe it? Mr & Mrs Temple. I will be Mrs Abigail Temple! Me I'm getting married. I'M GETTING MARRIED!' Abby shouted at the top of her voice. Jess chuckled a little and looked at Emily. 'I guess it has finally sunk in then.' She laughed. Jess moved back over to the armchair and poured another glass. She filled up the other two glasses, to raise a toast. 'To Abby and Connor. Soon to be Mr &Mrs Temple!'

Jess, Emily and Abby cheered and drunk more wine. Jess and Emily proceeded to clear away the dinner, while Abby chose a film to watch. When the two girls returned with ice-cream and more wine, Abby's phone beeped again. It was a text from Becker. She read it out loud; _Temple's out of it, taken him to my house, will bring him to work tomorrow. He's safe. B_

'Oh, I knew he would overdo it the idiot.' She texted him back. _Ok thank you, He's such an idiot. I'll bring him clothes tomorrow. What about Matt. Is he picking Em up? Ax_

A few moments later, He replied. _No afraid not. He's out of it too. B._

'Emily, looks like you're sleeping here tonight. Matt's had too much to drink and he's out of it Becker said. Come on, you can borrow some of my pyjamas.' Emily followed Abby to her room, while Jess went to her room and got changed. When they were changed, they went back to the sitting room to eat ice cream, drink wine and watch a film before bed.

6


	2. 2 Best man

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**_

'Jess, what way do we go next?'

'Take the next left and the anomaly should be in the football field to your left.'

Connor rolled his eyes from the back of the car, and leant forward to speak to Becker. 'Becker, she's said that like four times already. What's wrong with you today?'

'Connor, I swear, if you speak one more time, I will throw you out of the car. Ok?'

Abby stepped in before Connor got hurt. 'Alright Becker, calm down. Connor shut up, you going to get yourself into trouble. Look, we're here now, the anomaly is over there. '

The team had been called out on an anomaly alert during their lunch, and no one seemed too happy about it. Connor still was groggy from his heavy drinking a few days ago, and Abby seemed annoyed at him, constantly running around for him, as he is too 'ill' to do anything himself. Becker had been in a foul mood this morning, as he headed straight to the armoury this morning, to find the night shift had left all of his weapons strewn everywhere. Jess had been given way too much paperwork from Lester, to be completed and filed away by the end of the day. Matt and Emily seemed ok, although Emily still was angry at Matt for not picking her up from Jess' house the other night. Lester had a meeting with the Minister that morning, and no one but Jess knew what for, but everyone did know that it hadn't gone well, because he had returned in such a mood, he would have scared the future predators away.

As the team got out of the car, Connor sulked and fetched the locking device from the other side. Becker felt a tiny bit guilty about upsetting Connor, but he didn't show it; he just lightly slapped Connor's back when they passed each other, and hoped he took it as an apology.

'Jess, has there been an incursion?' Abby looked around the football pitch, and realised Jess would've hacked into the four cameras in each corner of the gate.

'A few creatures came through, small, fluffy guinea pig type things, four of them did, but they went back through the anomaly.' Jess' voice floated through comms. Becker softened a little. _Her voice. It's beautiful. _He shook his mind free, and started ordering his men around; to search the premises, while Connor was setting up the locking device. When the soldiers came back giving the all clear, it was up to Matt to take action.

'Right, Connor, lock the anomaly. Then we can leave a team down here to guard the anomaly until it closes. Jess, do you know if any games are scheduled here today?'

'No, I've already checked Matt. No events are at the field for three days. It's all clear.'

'Ok Jess, good work thank you.'

Connor was in the final steps of locking the anomaly, when Abby cried out at the same time as he pressed the final button.

'No! Don't lock it Connor, a creature has just come through!'

'Where?' Matt shouted. 'I can't see anything. Are you sure Abby?'

'Of course I'm sure! I'm not an idiot Matt! It's just run off by Becker.'

Becker looked exasperated, and turned, his EMD facing the ground, searching for the creature. Connor and Emily joined him, in searching for the creature.

'Jess,' Matt began. 'Can you keep eyes on the anomaly? Abby, stay with the locking device. Emily, Connor, search the perimeter, triple check for any creatures.'

The members of the team followed Matt's orders, and continued to search.

Matt followed Becker's direction, until it was just them in one corner of the field. He took his earpiece out and motioned that Becker did too.

'Is everything alright mate?' Matt asked, concerned at Becker's anger towards Connor in the car.

'Yes. Everything's fine.' Becker clearly wanted to end the conversation there, but Matt apparently didn't.

'You just seem a bit… off. That's all. Is it too much pressure at work?'

'No, it's, it's just. The other shifts need to learn to put things away, when finished with things. The armoury was a mess this morning Matt. Jess was upset this morning too. They have corrupted some files on the ADD. Seriously, they are useless. Something needs to be done about it.'

'Alright mate, I'll speak to Lester when we get back. I didn't realise they caused this much trouble.' Matt slapped Becker on the back, and put his earpiece back in, signalling the conversation was over.

Connor and Emily were slowly walking around the pitch, eyes glued to the floor, searching for this guinea pig type creature, as Jess described it. Emily looked up and sighed. 'You know, we've already gone round two times?'

Connor looked up too. 'Ugh. This is so boring. I just want to go back to the ARC and have a ni…'

'Over here!' Connor looked over to Matt and Becker, and ran over with Emily.

They had managed to corner the creature, and now were guiding it back to the anomaly. When they were close enough, Abby reopened it and Matt, who was in the middle of Connor and Becker, lunged forward, pushing it back through the anomaly.

Abby relocked it, and Connor and Becker flew into each other, not realising that matt had moved forward. They landed in a heap on top of each other, resulting in laughs from the rest of the team, Jess included, who had witnessed the accident from above.

Matt, helped Connor up from off Becker, who looked like he was going to kill somebody. 'You alright mate, didn't get hurt did you?'

Connor brushed himself off, and helped Becker up. 'Nah, I'm fine Matt thanks. Just let us know next time you're going to do that, ok?'

'You know, me or Becker could have seriously hurt ourselves if we weren't there for each other. We make a good team, eh?' Connor said, once again, receiving death stares from Becker.

Becker just smiled a little shocking everyone, and said 'Well, it helps me that you are such as idiot Temple.'

'Right ok. Well, you know how I'm such an idiot, and I'm getting married, and we make a good team?'

'Yeah, emphasis on the idiot part.'

'I want, I mean will you,' Connor sighed. _This was harder than I thought it would be. _'Becker, will you be my best man?'

It felt like time stood still for Becker. What the hell did Connor just ask him? To be his best man. Well, he wasn't expecting that. He felt weirdly emotional. Not that he was going to let the group know. Becker realised he hadn't said anything yet, and the team were all looking at him expectantly.

'Err, well, errm, I suppose, i should stop you from doing anything stupid. Because you will. It doesn't mean I like you any more though.' Becker rambled on, a slight grin on his face. Connors surprised Becker again by hugging him in front of everyone, and whispering in his ear 'Plus, you'll never guess who the maid of honour is going to be?' He then stepped back from Becker, a suggestive look on his face.

After the anomaly had been locked again, and soldiers were assigned to stay until it closed, the team made their way back to the car. Matt stopped and the others looked back at him.

'Connor, I'm a bit angry you didn't ask me. I'm much more likeable than Becker you know.'

Becker stopped too, and grinned at Mat. 'You know, he's right. If he doesn't get his own way, he won't hesitate to shoot you.' Matt grinned widely at Becker, the memories still fresh in his mind. They continued walking to the car, and drove back to the ARC.

No one mentioned, but everyone seemed to be in a better mood following the anomaly alert. Upon arrival at the ARC, the core team went and enjoyed their lunch together, in high spirits.

_**Thanks for reading guys. Please review, it would really mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget if you have any ideas for my other story, Becker and Jess deleted scenes, please PM me. Love you guys! xx**_

4


End file.
